Return of the thunder ranger
by Yunalica
Summary: Naruto was given a power lost and now he will use it to protect what is precious to him. "Thunder storm, Ranger form" Harem, Kiba bashing
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Thunder Ranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Power rangers Ninja storm

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tailed beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

Harem: Naruto x Kurenai x Hinata x Ino x Hanabi

Chapter 1: return of the thunder

Naruto was sitting on the swings he failed the test because he can't create a simple clone. "Hey Naruto I'm sorry but I think I could give you a make-up test" said Mizuki. "Really?" asked Naruto "what's the make up test?" "All you have to do is to get a giant scroll from the hokage's tower and bring it to an old shack in the forest." As Naruto go to get the scroll Mizuki was thinking 'Heh tricking the demon brat was better that I hope.'

Scene change

Naruto was sitting in a clearing in the old shack and read the shadow clone technique. 'Hmm well it's better than nothing' thought Naruto. He practices the jutsu and mastered it and then he heard iruka's voice "I found you Naruto" said Iruka. "Iruka sensei wow you just got here and I only master one jutsu" said Naruto "Hey do I pass the make up test?" Iruka was shock he see that Naruto was training, but he knew something's not right. "What do you mean make up test?" asked Iruka. "Mizuki sensei to bring the scroll to him." Iruka push him out of the way and got impaled by kunai. Mizuki walked out and said "Naruto give me the scroll" "No Naruto don't give him the scroll." Naruto was confused he saw that Mizuki attack Iruka and he save him. "Why, what's going on?" asked Naruto. "Naruto do you know why you are hated?" asked Mizuki. "No Mizuki it's forbidden" "the forth hokage sealed the nine tailed fox inside you, you are the fox NOW DIE." As Mizuki throw a fumma shrunken at him Naruto ran and hid, but hit his head behind the tree.

Mindscape

"Huh where am I?" asked Naruto. He woke and saw a swear system. "We are in you mind." As Naruto turn around he saw two guys with weird clothing and a 12 year old girl with red hair, fox ears, and 9 tails behind her. "What who are you?" "Ok listen my name is hunter, the guy with black hair is my brother Blake and the girl with nine tails is kira aka the nine tailed fox." Naruto was shock that the girl was the nine tails but asked "Why I'm here?" Blake went up and said "Well were here to tell you that you are our heir and been chosen to become the next thunder ranger." "Thunder ranger?" asked Naruto. As Blake and hunter told of their tale of the power rangers, Naruto was speechless that the power rangers protect the innocent. "So are you in?" asked Hunter. "Yeah I'm in." "Great here use my morpher all our stuff is in there and you will be able to control the thunder zords." As Blake give him his morpher he black out.

Forest

Naruto woke up and saw that Iruka was going to die. He looks at his left wrist and saw the thunder morpher that Blake gives him. He jump and kick Mizuki in the face. "You will not ouch my sensei you traitor!" yelled Naruto. "Oh yeah what are you going to do demon brat." "This, Thunder storm, Ranger form." As Naruto spread his arm to revel a navy power ranger's uniform he lifts his arm and a helmet was on him. "Power of thunder." The sensei's look at him shock that he gains some weird power. "Alright you going to come quietly or do I have to force you?" "Heh you may change your look but you are going to die demon" Mizuki charged at him while Naruto pulls out a staff and charges at him as well. Mizuki punches him, but missed Naruto slashes him and yellow sparks came out and Mizuki was down holding his chest. "Have enough?" Mizuki got up and did hand signs "Fire style: fireball jutsu" and blew a huge fireball at him. Naruto vanish and left his clothes in their. "Hah demon-"he never finish as he was shot from behind. "Come on that was a simple replacement jutsu" said Naruto holding the crimson blaster at his hand.

Mizuki feel unconscious and Naruto said "Power down" and return to his clothes. "Hey Iruka sensei you alright?" asked Naruto. "Yeah, hey close your eyes for a moment" said Iruka. As Naruto closed his eyes he felt something on his forehead. "Okay open them" as Naruto open his eyes he saw Iruka without his headband. "Congratulations Naruto you pass." Naruto was shock but hug Iruka and said "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Thunder Ranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Power rangers Ninja storm

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tailed beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

Chapter 2 team placement and test

As Naruto woke up he tried his new tsunami cycle out for test spin. 'I got a few hours before I check with my team' thought Naruto. He hops on his new bike and drive to his favorite ramen shop.

Scene change

As Naruto got in the ramen shop he saw a woman with black hair and red eye with a dress and bandages on her chest. He sat their and wonder 'who's she?' he sat down and said "Hey old man one Miso ramen and keep them coming." "Hah you got it my boy, Ayame our favorite customer is here" "oh hey Naruto oh my god you pass" "Yeah and I was wondering if I could change my clothes?" as they chatted the woman next to him was thinking 'so this is sensei's son. Hmm I think I need to talk with the hokage.' As the woman paid and leave to the hokage Naruto was telling on what kind of clothes he like.

Scene change

Naruto drove his tsunami cycle to the front of the academy and walk to his classroom he started to think about that woman he saw. As he enters the class looks at him and was wide eye at what he was wearing. Gone with the jumpsuit he was wearing a white tee-shirt with a blue jacket and black jeans and red sneakers. Naruto felt he was watch and looks up and said "What is there some thing on my face?" the whole class face-faulted on that question. "What are you doing here dobe? This class is for only gradating student?" asked kiba. "Ah hello earth to kiba the headband on my forehead means I did graduate and if you see sakura tell her that she could get bent" said Naruto. Everyone was shock even sakura and Ino they thought Naruto like sakura. "Hey Hinata mind if sit with you?" asked Naruto 'oh my god please don't faint, please' thought before saying "Sure Naruto" "cool thanks I hope that we could be on the same team."

Iruka got in and quieted down the class he was announcing the teams "Team 7 will be Sakura, Saskue, and Kiba your sensei will be Kakashi Hakate." "Ha take that true love concurs all" yelled ban- I mean sakura. "SAKURA BE QUITE OR ELES!" yelled Iruka. "Team 8 will be Hinata, Naruto, and Shino your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is the same and team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Hinata was glad that Naruto is on her team Kiba was angry and said "Why that idiot even here?" "Because he was given a new test since his was tampered now wait, until you sensei arrive." As Iruka left Naruto saw that same woman again. "Team 8 come with me" said Kurenai. "Team 10 come, on" said Asuma. As Naruto and his team went with him he brought his bike to training ground 8.

Scene change

He sat on his bike and listen to Kurenai's introduction. "Okay my name is Kurenai and I want to hear you likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams, Naruto you first." "Well my name is Naruto my likes are foxes, ramen, and motocross, dislikes are people who don't know the difference between a scroll and a kunai, perverts, rapist, and anyone who dis-judges women. (I think I'm going to like him' thought Kurenai) my hobbies are gardening, cooking, and fixing motocross bikes, and my dreams are to protect the people precious to me and raised a family.

As the other went on with their introduction Kurenai was thinking 'he's grown Kushina sensei if only you could see him now.' "Ok now that over I'm giving you a test on if you are staying in my squad. I got three bells and it's up to you to get them from me by sun down." "Right" said Naruto and Hinata, Shino just nodded. "Okay Begin" and the three hid off. Kurenai was looking at the bike and thought 'hmm maybe just a little touch' as she tried to touch the tsunami cycle Naruto yelled "Don't even think about" 'damn.'

Naruto was explaining the plan to Hinata and shino. "Okay I'll distract her while you guys gets ready to back me up. Hinata I want you to grab the bells while me and shino keep her busy okay?" asked Naruto "Yes" said Hinata.

As they put their plan into action Kurenai saw them and thought 'Naruto looks like the leadership type and Hinata seems to growing up a bit.' As Naruto walk out and asked "You didn't tried and touch my bike now right?" "No I don't know what that is." "Alright now I'm showing some you won't believe. Thunder storm, Ranger form Ha." As he transform into the thunder ranger. "Power of thunder" everyone was wide eye thinking 'What the hell?' "So are you ready or do I make the first move?" asked Naruto. "Oh right after the test you better explain all of this" "Got it. Thunder staff" he pulls off and charge at her. Kurenai dodge all of his attacks and Naruto yelled "Shino now" Kurenai saw shino with a whole lot of insects not knowing Hinata got the bells as Kurenai brace for impact she heard jingling and saw al three of them with the bells.

"Ah I see you found the real reason of this test now Naruto tell me how you got all this?" asked Kurenai. As Naruto tells them about the thunder rangers al of them went wide eye and shino said "That was quite the tale." Naruto visor open and said "Yeah well I better get home." As he drove the cycle to his house he wonders what is going to happen next.


End file.
